


Skin Care

by Dancing Serpent (Phaeton)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Dancing%20Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Fuda 100, prompt: bliss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Care

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer:** _Yami no Matsuei_ belongs to Matsushita Yoko, Hakusensha, etc. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.  
> 

  
Touda shivered from the sensation of lips ghosting along his neck. Tsuzuki chuckled softly.  
"Still with me, then."

Barely. It felt so good to just relax and enjoy his master's caresses. Touda sighed with pleasure.  
"Let me do your front now."

The serpent was a boneless weight in Tsuzuki's arms as his master helped him lie back in the hot tub.

A gentle kiss was pressed to his lips, and then Tsuzuki's hands were stroking over his chest, carefully peeling the dead skin away.

Since his master had started helping Touda like this, moulting wasn't the tedious affair from before.


End file.
